


Desmond Sycamore - The School Years

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Secondary school AU, Teen Desmond, honestly i have no plans, lets just see where this goes lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: Many of us know Desmond Sycamore as a renowned archaeologist. A man of incredible intellect, a man who discovers life changing artefacts, yada yada yada.... But you may also know him as Jean Descole, evil genius, mad scientist, Mr I like to wreck things with giant robots and dress up as posh ladies Descole, and all around asshole! But how did these two distinct personas come into existence? Well, we know WHY. But why does the mask bring out such a sassy man in Desmond??Well, let me take you back in time, to a place called the 1980s, where young Desmond Sycamore, is starting secondary school. What delights could possibly await him???





	1. Monologues

Chapter One - A Very Important Monologue

-

"Oy! Stop messing around with my tie it's fine!" Desmond batted the slightly wrinkling hand of his only friend and butler away from the crooked tie. "I'm only going to school, not meeting the king!" 

The butler (who goes by Raymond by the way) merely tutted, before moving his hand. "Master Bronev, I am just trying to help you look smart for your first day." 

Desmond shot him a look of utter repulsiveness. He hated being referred to, or any sort of implication of still being a Bronev. But right now, Desmond didn't really feel like lashing out at Raymond to correct him. 

It had only been a few weeks since he had officially decided to swap the name Hershel Bronev for Desmond Sycamore, so the old man could be forgiven. 

Even though no one had previously known him as the former, Desmond still felt he had to hold onto his birth name. Was that weird? Maybe, but that was how he felt. 

But now he had discarded that name, and was about to start a new life! That magical moment of your life when you start a new school! More specifically, a new High School. 

Desmond had moved around a lot, he couldn't very well stay in the Bronev House, where Targent could steal him away at any second, so he had no time to enrol in a school every single time they moved away. 

Now however, they had finally settled down, a nice place in the countryside, the middle of nowhere. 

Desmond was certain Targent would never look for him in a tiny cottage, on the outskirts of an unknown village called Stansbury. After all, no one of importance lived in Stansbury during the 80s! 

Desmond would be fine, and he would enjoy his first proper school experience! 

Even if he was joining in the middle of October, and would be transferring into a Year 10 class of teens who had already made friends with each other and had no room in their hearts for a fluffy haired nerd child. 

Haha. 

But that was not the important part of school! The important part of school was knowledge! Yes! Desmond wanted to learn about things like Pythagoras Theorem, Trigonometry, and some random Shakespeare play he'd be forced to learn about! 

When Desmond had finished his inner monologue, he was already ten minutes late for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More monologuing, but actually doing something as well. 
> 
> Well done on your productivity Desmond.

Chapter Two - Raymonds Rickety Ride  
\- 

Desmond wouldn't say he hated car journeys, but he wouldn't say he liked them either. It was always a bore, sitting in the passenger seat of Raymond's beat up land rover, with some old music blaring from the radio with massive interference. 

If Desmond owned a bicycle, or even knew how to ride one, he would be using that to get to school instead of this. A 16 year old being dropped off at school even though they lived under 2 miles away, was pathetic. 

Like, really? It was only a 5 minute journey by car, 10 minutes by bike. 

If only Desmond had had an actual childhood, maybe he would have spent more time doing actual child stuff and not running from evil archaeologists. 

Desmond could go on about how shitty his life was for ages, but the car had stopped, and he was being patted on the shoulder by Raymond. An indication that they had arrived at the school. 

Time for the fun to begin. 

\- 

"Good morning class, it is the start of a new term and........" 

The teacher droned on, but Desmond wasn't really listening, standing in front of the class of equally bored teenagers. Honestly Desmond was rather disappointed by how boring school was. Why did he decide to start anyway? Oh yes, he got bored. 

".... And so, I want you all to welcome our new student, Desmond Sycamore, please show him around and treat him as you would any other student..." 

Desmond straightened up upon hearing his name, suddenly noticing that everyone was looking at him. Lovely. 

Felt just like when he was younger, and many couples would be looking at him for adoption. At the end, Desmond had just contacted Raymond, a butler who had retired from working for the Bronev family a year before shit went down, and practically demanded Raymond to adopt him. 

But that was besides the point, what Desmond was trying to say, is that being the centre of attention isn't always the best thing. 

The teacher coughed, signalling for Desmond to introduce himself. 

"Uh... Well then, my name is Desmond, and I am going to be joining your class from now on, there's nothing important about me, so can I sit down now?" His legs were aching, maybe he should exercise more. 

The teacher nodded begrudgingly, obviously not satisfied with that speech. 

Everyone's a critic. 

He sat down at a seat at the back, next to the window, immediately ignoring everyone around him. 

Well, until he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder, a late comer huh? 

He turned his head, giving the boy in front of him a deadpan look. 

"Man, you can't sit there! That's Hershel's seat!!" The red head announced, gesturing to the desk Desmond was currently sitting at. 

Wait... Hershel??? Shit, fuck, crap, all the swears that exist, he couldn't possibly mean... 

"W-well, when Hershel gets here, he can plead his case for this desk himself, and not talk through some lackey." 

Red head seemed offended by Desmond's reply, but merely took the desk besides him, and sulked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure where this fic is going, but I guess Hershel is going to be in it too now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, it's really him.

Chapter Three - Hershel Enter Stage Left  
______

Desmond sighed as the red head gave up, and proceeded to watch the door. Not because he was intrigued in if this Hershel could possibly be who he was thinking of, no. It was simply because he needed something to entertain himself. 

Soon the class was packed with gossiping students, all in colourful and garish clothes, causing Desmond's shirt and red tie getup to stand out like a sore thumb. Despite his differences, no one really seemed to pay him much attention, which both relieved and annoyed the teen. 

The red head slumped beside Desmond perked up upon seeing a new student. 

"Hersh! Over here mate!" He waved frantically. 

'Hersh' smiled upon seeing his friend, and headed over. Confirming Desmond's suspicions. He'd really hoped he wouldn't be reunited like... This. 

"Morning Randall! Have you seen Henry today? He said he'd help me with my business studies homework before Form Time." 

Randall shrugged, "Sorry mate, Henry left before I woke up and I haven't seen him in school, he's probably talking to some girls in the library, you know how he is. Oblivious ladies magnet." 

Hershel chuckled, and seemed like he was heading for Desmond seat, who frowned upon being noticed. 

"Uh... Sorry, that's my seat. Are you new?" 

"Hmph, I guess I'll move." Desmond stood up, and moved even further back in the classroom. It would be best to distance himself from his brother, until the time was right, if the time ever did become right. 

"I'm sorry, I just..." Hershel decided not to finish his sentence, realising that Desmond has stopped listening. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Desmond overheard Hershel say to Randall. Desmond felt slightly guilty, he really should have been nicer. 

"Nah mate, I think he's just a prick. He seemed pissed when I asked him to move earlier, he's a right stick in the mud." 

Desmond did not feel guilty for snapping at Randall. If Randall was falling into a chasm, Desmond would probably laugh. 

Desmond spent the majority of his lesson staring at Hershel more than he should have. But it was hardly Desmond's fault that he was so interested in how his brother had grown. Did his brother even remember him? 

Probably not. But it was hardly anything Desmond had power over. Hershel had only been 4 at the time, he probably didn't even know he was adopted. He had seemed to like his new parents the moment he saw them, the only reason he hadn't jumped at the chance to take his brother's place, was leaving his brother behind. 

Desmond wondered if Hershel still had that quirk about him, even now. Most likely, he seemed to be popular, judging from how he seemed to be chatting away to one of his classmates nonchalantly, and how close he seemed to be to Randall.

So that meant that in the next few days, Hershel would most likely try to befriend Desmond. Desmond had to find a way to make sure Hershel didn't succeed. 

Or else, who knows what Desmond could let slip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I know this chapter is short and long overdue, and I apologise ;-; 
> 
> You're gonna havta believe me when I say I'm trying haha. I hooe you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for considering to read this haha, I hope you guys enjoy it!! :D


End file.
